


If You Love Me, Don't Let Go

by UnderUrsa



Series: Empty Crowns [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Gods AU, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Social Anxiety, This ones real cute y'all, sbi, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderUrsa/pseuds/UnderUrsa
Summary: After their encounter with Dream, the ragtag group of gods spends a nice, calm night around the fire.OrFive gods argue about the usefulness of a pile of wood labelled as a girlfriend and Techno thinks a lot.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Empty Crowns [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049663
Comments: 17
Kudos: 579





	If You Love Me, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, social anxiety and just anxiety warning for this one, I guess?
> 
> Personally I've been struggling with both for a long time, and I know some people experience different things with mental health issues, this is just my personal experience with this particular thing. 
> 
> This one is real cute, y'all and it made me really happy to write it, so go crazy you hungry mother fuckers.

"Tommy, for gods' sake, stop-" Wilbur was cut off by Tommy's cackling laugh. 

Tubbo joined in, drowning out the rest of what Wilbur was going to say as the little chaos gremlins danced around the taller, obviously annoyed god of music.

"Tommy, you can't just keep making wooden statues of a fake girlfriend wherever we stay for the night. People live around here, there are villages and shit," Wilbur ran a hand down his face.

"What human wouldn't want something from the great Tommyinnit? That's where they can set up shrines to worship me and Tubbo!"

"If you really think anyone around here is going to worship either of you, you have a rude awakening coming your way," Techno piped up from where he was stirring a pot of soup over the campfire, "Plus we're in the middle of the woods, Tommy, who's even going to find it out here to set up a shrine?"

"Hey! They should be honored I would even want worship from mere humans! I'm great enough for even the gods to worship! I could do it if I tried!"

Techno snorted and even Phil could be heard giggling from where he was collecting a few apples from the trees nearby. 

“Be careful what you say, little god, some would take that as an insult,” Techno said, reaching up and flicking Tommy on the forehead. 

Tommy huffed and plopped himself down next to Techno beside the fire, grumbling to himself as Wilbur ruffled his hair, but knowing that he didn’t have a good comeback for that one.

Tommy's half finished "girlfriend", which was just a stack of wood labeled with a hastily crafted sign simply labelled as such, was left as an afterthought as Techno started to ladle out the soup and pass it around.

Contrary to popular opinion, Technoblade was the best chef among the five of them. Living on his own for so long did have its perks.

Phil, Wilbur, and Tubbo joined the others around the fire and took their share of the soup. Phil reached over and ruffled Techno's hair, messing up the shortened strands further than they already had been. The blood god hadn't exactly figured out how to style his hair since it had been chopped off by the manic trickster god.

"Phil," Techno started to warn, but was only waved off with a chuckle by the older man. None of them took his threats seriously anymore, knowing that he would never act on them. 

Techno huffed before grabbing his own bowl of soup and starting to eat, relaxing as the sound of his family safe and happy washed over him. He didn’t think he could ever truly explain in words how happy this ragtag group of gods made him, but he was pretty sure they could tell. They told him all the time how happy _they_ were. 

Techno felt a little guilty for never being able to get the words out, but he had never known how to make his words come out the way he wanted them to. He often looked back on conversations that happened years ago and cringed at the mistakes he had made, even if it had only been a stumble in his words or a mispronunciation. He hated to make mistakes, even if it was only in his words and people messed those up all the time. He reasonably knew that no one would care if he fucked up a sentence, but _he_ did. 

He was quiet for a reason. He thought over every word he would speak before he opened his mouth. Being with the other gods now had gotten him to loosen up somewhat, but he was pretty sure he would be forever jealous of just how easily his little family could say what they were thinking and laugh off their mess ups. Tommy stumbled over his words almost constantly and Tubbo was dyslexic for gods' sake, and yet they simply laughed when they stumbled and mixed their words around, continuing on like nothing had happened. Nothing of importance anyways. 

It was infuriating at times how easily one of them could walk up to him in the morning, still half delirious with sleep, lean a head against his shoulder like physical contact was something that was _normal,_ and just tell him that they loved him. They would say they loved him like it was so _easy_ , take a cup of the coffee he prepared, say thank you, and walk off like it had been just that simple to tell someone you love them. 

Techno was dragged out of his thoughts by Tommy’s loud voice, once again yelling at Wilbur about something seemingly meaningless, and Techno snickered quietly to himself as Tommy's volume only increased with Wilbur's deadpan reply and continued to eat his dinner. 

The blood god was so unbelievably grateful for the gods surrounding him, gods that he could safely call his family at this point. He was grateful that they understood him, understood that he loved them even if he could never say it out loud. He was thankful that they didn’t mind his quiet, that they didn’t mind when he replied with only one word, or when he just grunted as a response. 

He was so thankful that they didn’t force him to say things that he was uncomfortable with, or force him to speak when he didn't have anything prepared in answer. He was so unbelievably thankful that his family just _knew,_ that they understood what he was trying to say even when he couldn't use his words.

He was so goddamn thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this fic in line for Chick-fil-A and the second half of it eating a corn dog in my bed. Wtf even is my life at this point?
> 
> Like I said in the beginning notes, I really did enjoy writing this one, so if y'all want more shorter fluffy fics like this of the boys just fucking around, let me know, because I'm happy to provide. 
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the massive amount of support you've been giving this series! I read every comment y'all leave and it seriously makes my day to see so many people enjoying my writing!


End file.
